The Children of the Revolution
by mesme
Summary: It's a new day in Albion. A sleepy Princess awakens to panicked villagers, in fear of her brother, King Logan. Will Lawrie side with evil Logan? Or will she be first to start the revolution and take control of Albion?


**DISCLAIMER-**

**None of the speech and characters mentioned in this first chapter are not mine, apart from the character **

**who's point of view I am writing from. **

_***Author's Note***_

_I started this story by following the Fable III game script, as I wanted to use the beginning of the game as my story line. _

_However, further into this story, the story will develop into my own plot._

_Thanks for reading. :) _

* * *

**The Age of Industry has come to Albion...**  
**Though some call it The Age of Oppression.**  
**When freedom is nothing but a dream, It's time to make a stand...**  
**To lead a rebellion...**  
**To be... a Hero.**  
**Welcome to the city of the downtrodden.**  
**Where those who dare to speak out are punished.**  
**And those who dare to hope...**  
**Find nothing to hope for.**  
**True rebels fight against all odds.**  
**True rebels never give up.**  
**Yet they cannot triumph alone.**  
**The uprising has begun.**  
**But who will lead the revolution?**

* * *

Jasper walked into the dark room and sighed as he opened the curtains. "What a _**dreadfully**_ sorry sight." He pauses, as I awaken with a groan.  
"Such a beautiful day to spend in bed, don't you agree?"  
I groan again. "_What?_ Oh go away, Jasper."  
"Now that is hardly the response of a Princess, I'm afraid it is time to rise." I slump back down into my bed.  
Jasper continues, "With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion."

With this, he swiftly pulls back the covers on the bed, revealing Gus, my trusty sheep dog.  
"Ah, yes. One's heart soars before such regal bearing" Jasper says before placing his hands on his hips condescendingly. I rise up, still reluctant to leave my bed. Gus rolls over automatically, waiting for his morning head rubs.  
Jasper watches affectionately from the bedside, and starts to speak again.  
"I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

I address Gus. "Come on, boy. If I have to get up, so do you."  
Gus jumps out of bed playfully, and sits at Jasper's feet, looking at him expectantly.  
"**It's not going to work.**" Jasper said to Gus "Don't look at me like that."  
Gus cocked his head, his tail wagging violently. Jasper sighed and gave in.  
"Oh, very well. Good dog." With Jasper stroking his head, Gus responded positively with a squeak.

Jasper speaks to himself, loud enough for me to catch it. "What a pair... The Kingdom is doomed." He looks up at me.  
I know he is affectionately teasing, so I don't take it to heart.  
He begins to walk to the far side of my royal chamber, towards two mannequins with my clothes on.  
"Now, madam, if you follow me, perhaps we can find some appropriate clothing for today's activities."  
I follow reluctantly.

On the first mannequin, a beautiful dress hung, made from the finest materials in all of Albion. _Appropriate for a Ball_, I thought to myself. On the other mannequin, an every day outfit. A ruffled blouse, corset, leggings and an over skirt. "Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the garden. No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young 'friend'."  
As Jasper mentions this, I begin to wonder if I should dress nicer, but then remember that Elliot will not care.  
_He wouldn't care if I arrived in my night clothes._

"I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose."  
I choose the second option. More practical, when you have a busy day.  
Jasper compliments my choice as soon as i'm dressed.  
"Ah, splendid choice. I'm sure Master Elliot will approve." Jasper knows Elliot couldn't care less what I wear.  
He continues, "Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now. And I would recommend avoiding your brother today.  
King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper."  
As I leave, Jasper makes himself some tea. "Have a good day, Madam."  
"Will do. Bye, Jasper." _I don't make my appreciation clear enough_, I thought as I made my way to the garden.

As I walk through the courtyard, the royal guards and aristocrats greet me politely. I nod at them but make no conversation back.  
I'm in a rush to see Elliot. I run past the tombs, and waiting behind patiently is my love. "Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?" Elliot kneels down to greet Gus, and in return Gus jumps up and puts his paws on Elliot's shoulders, enjoying his rubbing hands. "Good. We shall face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will" Elliot's voice changes into cooing tones, as he continues to stroke Gus' long black fur.

I walk up to both my favorite boys laughing. "Then the kingdom is safe." I smile.  
Gus jumps off Elliot's shoulders, as he rises to greet me. "Ah, our fair princess. Your two brave knights will protect you with their lives." I blush, and retort "I can look after myself, you know."  
Elliot shrugs and then crosses his arms. "Really? I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?"  
I raise my eyebrows and scoff at him. I move closer towards him and lean in for a kiss.

After a few seconds, I pull away. "_**How's that?**_" I ask.  
Elliot raises a finger towards me. "That's... I'd have to say that's quite satisfactory."  
I laughed at how flustered he seemed.  
Elliot smiled at me and spoke again. "I thought you'd never get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"  
"Yes. Did something happen?" Elliot raised his hand to his chin. "I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual."  
My shoulders sunk. Elliot turned to face the view of Albion. "And it's even worse down in the city." He steps up on to the stone wall to get a better view.  
"You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them. Will you do that? I'm afraid of what will happen if someone doesn't calm things down." He steps down off the wall, and turns back around to face me.  
I return his anxious gaze. "If you think it will help." "I do. They may fear the King, but they still care for their princess." He nods at me. We stand in silence for a second.  
Elliot breaks the brewing tension. "So, my good Princess, may I take your hands and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you."  
I take his hand and hold it close to my face, then let our entwined hands drop to my side.  
"Good. Now let's go."

On our way to the kitchens, Elliot is out of breath after running with me. In a raspy voice, he says "I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I don't what this place would be like without him." I don't reply.  
Elliot carried on hesitantly, he must think I'm upset. I'm just out of breath.  
"I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately."  
I tensed up. I hate combat training, although I'm okay at it. I hate the conflict, I wouldn't use it in real situations. I stayed silent.  
Elliot's voice drifted into my mind. I realized I had stood still and released his hand.  
"You're not going to leave me stranded in this wilderness, are you?" He nervously joked.  
My anxiety must be rubbing off on him. Why am I anxious? I know I can calm the staff love me. I'm afraid of a bad reaction.

I start to walk again.  
As we pass the library, the royal guard informs me it has been decreed off-limits, as King Logan is conducting official business.  
I shudder. "Every time I hear that, I get nervous. Who knows what he's going to do next." Elliot speaks in a hushed voice.  
I want nothing more for all of this to be rumors.

We enter the kitchen, and walk into a conversation between the staff. _"Well, **I heard** all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory."_  
_"Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it's one of** us** that's -"_  
The chef is quick to quieten them as he notices me in the doorway. "Quit your gossiping now. And straighten those clothes." I walk further into the room, lit up only by the lights over the three large cooking pots, and small windows. "**Welcome, Your Majesty.** Such an honor to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."  
I clear my throat, else my voice will be shaky. Not very encouraging.  
I start with "You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too... preoccupied to treat you as he should."  
I wait for any response, just a little nod would help.  
I continue. "But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak to my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." I finish, and the staff still don't respond. With heavy steps, Sir Walter walks down the stairs into the kitchen, and the staff go about their work once again.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable. It was bloody marvelous."  
I smile, good old Walter.  
"Right then, ready for today's training?"  
He starts back up the stairs, and I begin to follow.  
Elliot calls behind us "Take good care of her Walter."

We continue up to the top of the stairs. "I suppose you've heard the rumors then. Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what you're brother will do next."  
I didn't dare think about it, this wasn't his worst.  
"In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day." Walter's voice was drifting to the back of my mind, I was too busy thinking about all the terrible things Logan had done. I fell back into reality as Walter started talking about me. "I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there." _Really?_ I thought to myself. It didn't seem like it.  
"The way they look up to a leader." Walter finished.

We reached the foyer of the castle, a group of villagers were standing in a group behind velvet ropes, with guards standing around the sides.  
"A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." Walter gestured to the group.  
A villager I recognized, named Laszlo, waved to Sir Walter. He is dressed in scruffy clothes, holding a clipboard with a piece of paper on.  
"Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" He brings the petition close to his chest, as if somebody was going to take it from him, whilst straightening his posture.  
Laszlo spoke again, trying to convince Walter. "We_ must_ fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."  
Walter smiled politely and said "Oh, very well, but i'm just an old soldier, I doubt my name would mean anything." He turned to face me.  
"But perhaps the _Princess_ here would care to help you out."  
I awkwardly made eye contact with Laszlo. "Oh that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greatest honor." The excitement built in his face.  
I thought it through. If I signed, it would bring me back to good terms with the city of Albion. However if Logan found out i'd signed it there'd be hell to pay.  
I considered both options, and decided to sign it.  
"I'd be happy to sign." I smiled warmly.  
"Thank you, my Princess. Your support will make all the difference, _**I'm certain of it.**_" He grinned.

As we continued to the armory, Walter spoke quietly. _**"That was a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize you have a mind of your own."**_


End file.
